


THE SPACES BETWEEN YOUR WORLD AND MINE

by lizzybennettdarcy



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybennettdarcy/pseuds/lizzybennettdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of scenes that happened during commercial breaks/summer breaks told from various POVs. What would Glee look like if Puck was secretly in love with Rachel? Consider this a series of outtakes that will ease the ache of Glee's failings. Angst/Fluff depending on chapter. M for Puck and Santana's mouths, potential adult scenes later in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a collection of moments between episodes/scenes in canon.
> 
> They'll be out of order and randomly updated. I was inspired by the very talented Latbfan's Bourbon Before Breakfast.
> 
> This is really just a writing exercise for when I run out of inspiration. They'll focus mainly around Puck and Rachel although the scenes may be about the other characters/from their POV.
> 
> If you have any ideas for scenes you'd like to see then PM me. I'd like to keep everything as close to canon as possible, think of it as outtakes. M for language.
> 
> I own nothing, Enjoy!

The old leather couch was worn like everything else is his childhood home. He shifted to make himself more comfortable but he knew it was a wasted effort. His fingers picked at the label on the beer he held in his hand, was this his sixth or seventh? He blew out a breath and decided it didn't matter how many he'd had. He'd gladly drink himself into oblivion to burn from his mind the memory of her face as the train pulled away.

"Fuckk." He sighed out.

She'd been devastated as they sent her away. He'd been picturing this day for the past three years and he'd never expected tears. Not once had he considered that she'd have a hard time leaving, that she might not leave at all. His fist clenched and his eyes screwed up against the pain of his broken knuckle cracking.

He knew he shouldn't have hit Finn. Rationally he knew that the boy was broken hearted as he sent away his fiancé? Ex? Whatever. But the sight of a sobbing Rachel speeding away towards New York caused fury to rush through him and he'd needed to hit something, someone. And who better than the reason she was so hurt in the first place?

_There was a flurry of hands reaching to pull the two boys apart. Puck landed another right hook and the solid crunch told him that he'd broken at least one finger but also Finn's nose. The group was finally able to pull them away from each other though they all seemed at a loss for words. Finn's nose was bleeding heavily and Puck's hand was throbbing._

" _What the hell was that for?" Yelled Finn from where Mr. Schuester and Mike were holding him back._

" _You're an asshole." Puck snarled._

" _Puck, be fair. He just did the right thing by Rachel." Mr. Schuester reasoned._

_Puck let out a bark of derisive laughter. He noticed more than a few of the group seemed to find the flaws in Schue's logic as well. Santana and Quinn seemed very affected by his words._

" _He did_ right  _by Rachel? Are you fucking kidding me?" Puck shoved a finger towards Finn. "He just dumped her in front of a hundred strangers and us. He dropped her at the train station instead of marrying her. And shit, we all know they shouldn't be getting married. But how is sending her off to New York alone and crying in her best interest? How the hell is she supposed to accomplish anything when he just chewed up her fucking heart and spat it out in public?"_

" _Shut up Puckerman!" Finn screeched. "You don't know what you're talking about. You think I wouldn't rather be married to her right now? You think I don't love her?"_

_Puck struggled against the arms holding him back. "If you ever loved her in the first place you'd never have asked. You'd have realised that one last year with her was a gift you never fucking earned! You aren't good enough for her so you tried to saddle her down in this shithole. The fact that you had a last minute crisis of conscience doesn't make that better. You broke her heart asshole. I can't wait 'til she realises that you're the worst thing that ever happened to her."_

_He pulled away from Sam and Blaine and turned on his heel. He ignored the angry shouts that followed him out of the train station. He needed a damn drink._

It had been a few weeks and he wasn't proud to admit that he hadn't been sober since. He could just imagine how disappointed she'd be if she knew. She'd demand in that bossy little voice of hers to know why he was throwing his life away. As if the reason wasn't fucking obvious to everyone around them, everyone but her. She'd never seen it, never really seen him.

So he drank. Sue him.

He kept wondering if she'd seen his goodbye. He'd been desperate to make her smile as he formed his fingers into a heart and mouthed his confession of love. She probably hadn't noticed; she'd only ever had eyes for fucking Finn.

So he drank. Screw you.

He was still in Nowhere, Ohio despite having been  _so_ sure he'd get out. He'd spent years doing things that made his skin crawl just to get out of here. He was a fucking hooker for God's sake and he'd saved every damn penny. His dad showing up and robbing him blind was something he should have seen coming. But he'd been too busy stressing out over the Finchel engagement and trying to stop it at any cost that he hadn't seen the devious bastard coming. He'd been low and he'd let his father sucker him in.

It always came down to her didn't it? He tipped his beer to the image of her that swam in and out of his mind.

His front door opened and slammed shut but he didn't care enough to glance over his shoulder. It wasn't his mother, thank God. The last thing anybody needed was for her to see him turning into Puckerman Sr. He'd been a big fan of day drinking too.

The scent of her perfume hit him before she did. There was something about the mixture of fiery latina, sexy musk and evil that always cut through the haze of alcohol. Her palm collided with the back of his head but there was little force behind it so he knew her heart wasn't in it. She walked into view and fell back onto the couch beside him. She took the beer from his hand and drained it before reaching for another from the cooler at his feet. She passed him one and knocked her drink against his. They drank in silence for a while, Santana occasionally shifting against the hot, cracked leather of the couch.

"What's it gonna take to pull you out of this?" She asked eventually, turning to face him.

"I'm not drunk enough for this conversation." He replied, staring hard at the far wall.

"How's your hand?" She asked instead.

He didn't answer as she took it in her own and examined the bruises there. Her thumb moved over the injury with a tenderness no one could have guessed her capable of.

"Finn packed up and left for the army last night." She told him conversationally.

He looked over at her and the two of them burst out laughing. They spent the next ten minutes just howling as they tried to imagine him in fatigues, crawling through the boot camp courses and living without his mother.

"He won't make it through training." She predicted when their laughter had finally ceased.

Puck nodded his head. He wouldn't put money on those odds.

"I was wondering who I needed to fuck around here to make you smile." She joked lightly.

He raised an eyebrow and she smirked.

"I thought you were in a committed relationship with Pierce?"

Santana smiled fondly at the mention of her girlfriend. "I am. She's worried about you though, we all are." He looked away and she sighed. "She offered to have a threesome with you though. She said it used to always cheer you up."

Puck laughed. Threesomes with the two of them had certainly been a highlight of his high school experience.

"I told her I didn't think you'd be into it." She finished quietly.

He thought about arguing but he knew she was right. There was a reason he'd been drinking everything in sight and not out fucking away all of his feelings.

"I talked to her the other day." Santana announced, drawing him from his thoughts.

His eyes met hers and he didn't like the pity he saw displayed in her brown orbs.

"It still amazes me that the two of you are finally friends." He said in lieu of actually asking about her.

Santana shrugged with a guilty look. "I've always been a real bitch when I felt threatened. She stepped on my territory and I lashed out."

"Your territory?" He wondered.

"You. I hated that you fell for her even when you had full access to my hot ass."

Puck was silent.

"She's okay you know. She doesn't talk about home much but she seems to be finding her way there. She's taking classes and going to shows." Santana assured him.

"Good."

And it was good. He felt genuine relief.

"It's time for you leave Puck. Lima doesn't hold anything for you anymore. Don't become  _him._ " She finished softly.

She was right. Of course she was right. Santana, when not being a total nightmare, was one of the wisest people he knew.

"I think I'll take you up on that threesome first." He told her solemnly.

Santana studied him with a grin on her face.

"Pack your shit and I'll call Brit."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out I was more than a little motivated to keep writing today. To clarify this story exists somewhere in canonland between commercial breaks.
> 
> Episode Point of reference: "The Spanish Teacher"
> 
> Rachel's upset about a conversation had in Glee club and Kurt is trying to figure out why she's so upset.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

Kurt filed his nails absently as his best friend worked herself into a proper tantrum. Something had upset her earlier but she had yet to actually tell him what had happened. She kept muttering under her breath, flailing her arms angrily and stomping her foot at regular intervals. His pale eyes lifted from his immaculate cuticles and studied the diva as she paced a hole into his vintage rug. She'd been agitated since Glee club. Mr. Schuester had asked them where they saw themselves in 2030 but he was having a hard time figuring out just why that would bother her. Rachel had planned out every moment, minute and bowel movement until 2070. No, something else must have happened during the meeting. Perhaps Finn had said something dimwitted or hurtful as he was known to do. He hoped his brother hadn't mentioned the words 'baby' and 'fat' again in the same sentence. He'd  _barely_ survived the week that followed that one.

"Stupid, really quite dim." Rachel muttered, crossing her arms across her chest. "Don't know why he'd say that."

Well Finn certainly wasn't the  _smartest_  but Rachel had never actually admitted it before; she preferred outright denial over Finn's many faults. Rachel's cheeks were red with displeasure and her mouth was set in a grim line. Kurt strained his ears to hear if Finn was moving about in the next room. He'd really rather sit this one out if his brother was home to face the music.

"Can't believe no one spoke up." She mumbled thickly.

Kurt's eyes widened as he recognized the threat of tears in her tone. He hopped off the bed and grabbed her hands, pulling her to a stop. Her teary brown eyes found his and she blinked at him as though she'd forgotten he was there. He shook his head in bemusement before steering her to sit on the edge of his bed. Her hands were fisted together as she waited for him to speak.

"Rachel, I don't know what my brother did but I can assure you that it's not worth –"

"Your brother?" Confusion clouded her eyes as she stared up at him. "Finn didn't do anything."

Kurt rested back on his heels and quirked an eyebrow. He'd been so sure she was talking about Finn. " _Quite dim"_ could have been referring to their teacher of course.

"Alright, well I'm sure that Mr. Schue meant no offence with his lesson –"

"Kurt, whatever are you talking about?" She asked with genuine bewilderment.

She wasn't the only one feeling confusion.

"I assumed you were angry with Schue or Finn for saying something stupid today." He explained, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"Oh! No. Finn has been lovely and I feel that my relationship with Mr. Schuester, while never easy has greatly improved." She replied with a smile.

That's because she's managed to keep Finn happy for the past seven months. Mr. Schuester had a strange, perhaps inappropriate relationship with Finn, but that was a thought for another day. He still needed to get to the bottom of what had bothered Rachel so much.

"So who, pray tell has pissed you off so thoroughly that you almost ruined my grandmother's Egyptian rug?" He questioned with more snark than he'd planned.

She may be his best friend but there would have been  _hell_ to pay if she'd continued pacing.

"Your rug! I'm so sorry Kurt; I was so upset that I didn't think."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and waited for her to tell him.

"I was just so incensed over what Noah Puckerman said today during Glee. I was too surprised when it happened to say anything to him in response and my frustration has only increased since we left school." She finished in a huff.

A frown settled upon his face as he tried to remember what Puck had said.

"Did he make a pass at you or something?" He wondered aloud, hoping she'd disprove his assumption to avoid some serious drama. "Because Rach you need to tell Finn about that stuff. You know how he feels about your friendship with Puck."

Rachel's lips formed a perfect O as she considered his words. "A pass at me? No, Noah has done nothing untoward during the time that I've been with Finn. As you well know, he was a big part of Finn's efforts to reunite last year in New York."

Kurt rolled his eyes after a few moments of silence. He loved her to death but she would never just get to the damn point. He needed to be firmer with her about the way she recounted events; more like Puck. He'd seen Puck count down from five on several occasions while talking to Rachel. If she hadn't reached the point by the time he hit '1' he turned and simply walked away.

"Rachel you have five seconds to explain or I'm kicking you out of my house." He threatened seriously.

Rachel's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You sound like Noah."

"Yes well as uncouth as he can be, he always manages to get to the point quickly."

Rachel rolled her eyes but straightened when Kurt held up five fingers. "Fine! Surely you were aware of the conversation that was had as Mr. Schue asked where we'd be in 2030? You and I both answered the question. We said we'd be on Broadway. Artie said he'd be walking and Noah said-"

"He'd be in prison or dead." He finished, finally understanding what had upset his friend so much.

"Yes! Can you believe him?!" Rachel howled indignantly before jumping to her feet and pacing along the hardwood beyond the rug.

He watched her as she complained and flailed and fought with an imaginary Puck. His eyes followed her progress even as her words fell on deaf ears. He'd heard Puck's comment and hadn't thought anything of it. Perhaps he'd been joking; it was just like Puck to make a joke like that. He opened his mouth to point this possibility out to his upset friend but paused. What if he hadn't been kidding? What if Puck really did believe that in 2030 he'd been in jail or dead?

"He's just got so much talent and I can't believe-"

Rachel was right about his talent level. Kurt was constantly amazed at the level of skill Puck displayed in everything he tried. He was easily the best football player at McKinley, which Kurt knew wasn't much of a contest but still. He had a beautiful singing voice when he actually dropped his armour and he was a more than decent dancer. Kurt had seen him play guitar, drums and bass on several occasions but had recently heard him play the piano beautifully. He'd walked in on him performing his own original songs enough times to know that he was a skilled songwriter as well.

"He just deserves so much more, needs more support-"

Kurt had never thought he'd be friends with someone like Noah Puckerman but then he'd judged the then virtual stranger pretty harshly. He'd labeled Puck as a delinquent loser from the first moment he'd seen him. He'd wondered more than once if it had been the disdain on his face and harsh words that had landed him in the dumpster for the first time. He'd heard all of the rumours and painted a horrible, easy picture of a tormentor but never considered Puck's story. Everyone in town knew that Puck's dad was a no good, abusive drunk. In a town this small it was unavoidable that the more unpleasant details of his life were public. Had Kurt ever even once felt compassion for the boy who'd worn bruises and second-hand clothes to school until the day his father had left town?

Kurt had always felt such sympathy for Finn because he'd grown up without a father, but maybe Puck had it worse. He'd heard the stories of Puck 'cleaning pools' and felt nothing but disgust for the boy who was selling sex. His classmates thought of Puck as a hero but wasn't he really just a victim of sexual abuse at the hands of older, wiser women?

Kurt's eyes welled as waves of guilt poured over him. Kurt had stood firmly behind Finn and Quinn but had he ever said an encouraging word to Puck about Beth? Had he ever told him how brave he thought he was for giving his little girl the best possible future at such great personal cost?

"I know that his trip to juvie may have-"

Oh his stint in juvie had certainly changed him. Kurt remembers with no small amount of embarrassment how unsurprised and amused he'd been when Mr. Schue announced that Puck was in juvie. He may have even made a snarky, sarcastic comment. He'd found it fitting at the time, secretly pleased that his past tormentor would be punished.

"-not his fault that no one ever talked to him about Beth. Of course someone like Noah would do something impulsive to get rid of some of the hurt. Naturally I don't think that stealing an ATM was a good-"

Beth. Of course it had been about Beth. The tears spilled over as he watched this girl in front of him rant and defend Noah Puckerman passionately. Rachel Berry had more right than anyone to hate Puck. He'd made her miserable every single day for over a year. He'd picked on her and thrown a slushee a day in her face like clockwork. Kurt had seen the way he looked at her though, even before he'd joined Glee club. He knew before any of them just how special she was. Everyone knew she was talented but Puck had realised how  _good_ she was before any of them had given her a chance. Rachel had continued to treat Puck with kindness despite his best attempts to make her hate him.

"-He still apologizes for the bullying you know. I always wave him off because I understand better than he does just why he did it. Noah has never thought very highly of himself and I was always telling him at temple that he was very talented and-"

Kurt cracked a smile. Puck had apologized to Kurt more than once over the last two years. Not all of them were verbal, but Karofsky had showed up at school with a black-eye after egging his house last week and Azimio's gym clothes had been mysteriously dyed pink the day after he called Kurt a 'fag'. Kurt had of course assumed Finn had defended him but his brother had only shrugged in confusion. The small smile Rachel had sent in Puck's direction had cleared things up quickly.

"-Why don't people see him the way I do? Why doesn't he?" Rachel wondered sadly before building herself into frenzy once again.

Kurt shifted on the bed, wiped his eyes and really studied his friend as he promised himself that he'd do something nice for Puck tomorrow. Rachel's fists were clenched and her eyebrows were wrinkled. Her body was tense as if preparing for a fight and her words were heartfelt. Her long brown hair flew behind her as she raged around his room. He had rarely seen her look so passionate and this was Rachel Berry he was talking about. She spoke of her future with this ferocity and she performed with a bit of it as well. He'd never seen her speak of another person with so much fire though, not even Finn.

He bit his lip as he considered his last thought. He'd never been a big fan of "Finchel" even after he'd given up on the notion of a romantic ending with Finn. The two of them might be a high school cliché but not one that particularly worked. They tried too hard and despite the timer they'd put on this reunion he knew that Finn had no plans on giving Rachel up at the end of the year.

"-you know he was so kind to me when we dated and even kinder when Finn and I ran into some trouble last year and-"

He knew how kind Puck had been. Puck was always kind when he came to Rachel. Kurt had long thought that Puck had more than friendly feelings for the petite brunette. He'd never really considered until this moment that Rachel might, unconsciously, return those feelings. The two of them were another high school cliche entirely, one that worked infinitely better if he was being honest.

"-helped you with the Barbravention-"

Puck hadn't helped with the Barbravention, he'd planned every piece of it. It had been his idea, his choreography and he was the one who'd put in the legwork. He hadn't even consulted with Kurt before putting everything into motion. He'd simply called him and explained what was going on and asked him to take the credit for it. Kurt had been too horrified that Rachel was considering a nose job and awed at the effort that Puck had put into it to question him very much. It wasn't until after that he really marvelled at how much Puck was willing to do for her. He'd do more for her any day of the week than Finn had ever done and Finn claimed her as the love of his life. So maybe that meant-

Maybe that meant that Puck loves her. Kurt bit down on his lip to keep from squeaking in surprise and alarming Rachel of his train of thought. Noah Puckerman was in love with his best friend, Kurt's brother's girlfriend.

Rachel was starting to talk herself down and he half-heartedly suggested a sleepover with Mercedes to take her mind off it all.

"Alright, but I plan on doing something about Noah's attitude." She informed him stubbornly.

Kurt thought about warning Puck but decided that he'd rather sit back and watch it all unfold. He had a feeling that their story was just beginning.

And when Rachel told him and Mercedes later of the proposal and waxed poetic about true love he found himself smiling indulgently. Finn was her high school love but he was no Noah Puckerman and Kurt couldn't wait until she figured that out.

He loved his brother too much to outright interfere but he had always thought he'd make a great fairy Godmother. He could arrange things in the background, guiding them all subtly to where they belonged. He wasn't sure how Finn's happy ending would come about but by the end of the night he was pretty damn sure of Rachel's.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's from Rachel's POV. Keep in mind that these have to stick more or less to canon. Enjoy!

He was more attractive than any other boy she'd seen since she'd stepped off the train. The fact that he was interested in her surprised her to no end; when she allowed herself to acknowledge it.

The absence of Finn in New York ached steadily no matter what she was doing. She might not have ever been able to quite  _picture_ him here with her but that didn't stop her from missing him more than she could stand.

Which brought her back to her current contemplations. How could she possibly consider Brody's intentions when her heart was so shattered? The pain of Finn's abrupt decision to put her on a train was tragic and unbearable and –

So sometimes she was as overdramatic as she had been in high school. A smile graced her face briefly as the words of a different ex ran through her mind.  _Chill out my Little Jewish American Princess._

She stood from where she was moping on her bed and decided to take a walk. Grabbing her purse and jacket, she left the dorm building and headed towards the park.

Where had her thoughts ended? Ah yes, her heart was broken and yes she was a bit dramatic but she  _is_ an actress after all. She needed to really  _feel_ these things so that she could properly portray them on stage.

Finn was supposed to be her one epic love. The two of them were meant to end up together and no one had ever threatened that.  _Forgetting someone Berry?_ That pesky voice seemed intent on undercutting all of her thoughts. She sat on a bench with a silent huff.

So perhaps her relationship with Finn had never been seamless. Perhaps there had been little problems here or there.  _Little problems Berry? In denial much?_ Fine! The two of them had faced more than a few epic hurdles. They'd broken up and gotten back together without any real ease but they'd always gotten back together.

She didn't need that all-knowing male voice to correct her this time. They might not get back together this time. She had been in the city for over three months and she hadn't heard a single word from Finn. Kurt was keeping mum on the subject and always found a reason to hang up whenever she asked. She didn't think he was dating anyone, but she wasn't sure if he thought he was allowed to.

There hadn't ever been a real breakup. She had been under the impression that they were driving towards their wedding when he pulled into the train station parking lot. She'd been pushed onto a train before any real information had been agreed on and she hadn't talked with him since.

Were they even together anymore? She was still wearing the ring, although that voice in her head was constantly asking her  _why_.

Rachel nibbled on her nail as her thoughts became ever so jumbled. The original purpose of this exercise hadn't been to question everything she knew about her relationship, past and present, with Finn. She had been simply wondering what to do about Brody's not-so-subtle attraction to her.

 _Come on Princess, time to face facts._ Rachel silently cursed the man whose voice had been sounding off in her head for months now. There hadn't been a stray thought that he wouldn't have told her himself, if he'd been here to do so. He had always been highly logical and blunt to boot. He'd also never been a fan of Finchel.

Rachel suddenly had an overwhelming desire to speak with him. She hadn't thought of him much since she'd left, had been simply too depressed about Finn or confused about Brody. Perhaps her heart had missed him enough for the both of them and had decided that placing his voice at the forefront of her imagination was the way to get through to her.

She hadn't talked to him since they graduated. He'd been there at the train station, had even placed his hands over his heart and mouthed that he loved her as the train carried her away. Why had she never considered his kindness? She should have called him and told him how much she appreciated the gesture, even if it hadn't been noticed at the time.

She pulled her phone from her purse and dialed the numbers. Her finger hovered above the call button before frowning and pressing the red button instead.

She hadn't called him because like everything else in her life, her relationship with Noah was complicated by her relationship with Finn. She wasn't unaware of the promise he'd forced Noah to make back in junior year. She'd been simply too heartened by Finn's jealousy and what it might mean for them to actually defend their friendship.

As she thought back on the past few years she felt shame crawl over her. She'd done a lot of bad things and slighted a lot of people in her pursuit of the "perfect" relationship with Finn Hudson.

Noah Puckerman had only been one of many casualties.

Her fingers were dialing again without her permission and the call was sent through before she could rethink it. The phone rang a few times before she heard his gravelly voice on the other end. She opened her mouth excitedly before snapping it shut again as the voicemail greeting played out. The message ended and there was a beep, signalling her to start talking.

"Hello Noah." She paused, wondering what to say next. "I was thinking about you today and I realised that it's been awhile since we've spoken. I've been busy here in New York and I didn't realise how neglectful I'd been towards my friends. I really hope you're doing well in, oh my, I actually don't know where you are." She paused again, sniffling against the wave of remorse that was washing over her. "Can you call me sometime Noah? I'd really like to catch up. I miss you. Goodbye."

She ended the call and wiped at the stray tears that had fallen during the call. She actually had no idea where he was living now. She knew that he'd planned on staying in Lima when they graduated but she knew better than to think he was still there. He'd never been the Lima Loser he'd always been labeled and she knew he was as desperate to get out as she had been.

She sat and thought warmly of her first boyfriend, the boy who'd always swooped in and picked her up after she and Finn hurt each other. She thought of all the stolen kisses and warm hugs with a fondness that surprised her. She'd never really given him a real shot; he'd always been just behind Finn and that was all that had ever mattered.

She realised, sitting there on the bench that she probably could have loved him if she'd allowed herself to see past Finn. It was startling to think such a thing when she'd been adamant that only Finn could fill her heart. It sort of turned the way she viewed her future love life on its head. If she could have loved Noah, than perhaps she could someday love someone other than Finn too. Maybe that someday didn't have to be so far off. It was too late for her and Noah surely, but maybe she could give Brody a chance. It didn't really appear that Finn had any intention of being with her again.

It was decided. She would give Brody a call and invite him out on a date. She stood up and secured her purse over her shoulder as she headed home. She pulled out her phone once more and began to dial Brody's number when a familiar tune announced a call. Her face lit up in a grin as she forgot what she'd been doing and answered the phone.

"Noah Puckerman! I'm so happy you called me back." She told him gleefully, by way of greeting.

His laugh was low and warm on the other end of the line. "Give me a little credit Berry. Have I ever left you hanging?"

Rachel stopped and shook her head, forgetting he couldn't see her. "No, Noah," She replied softly. "You've never let me down."

"Damn straight. Now tell me everything."

Rachel giggled and told him about her time in New York so far. He listened intently and commented in all of the right places. When she'd finished talking, he regaled her with stories of the fabulous people he'd met in LA. The two of them talked until her phone signalled it was about to die several hours later.

"Thanks for calling me back Noah, I really needed this."

He was silent for so long that she worried her phone had died. She was just checking her phone when he replied quietly. "So did I Rach. I'm always here if you need me, you know?"

"I know Noah. I've never doubted that." She told him solemnly.

They traded goodnights and she hung up as she reached her building. Night had fallen and the air had chilled but she didn't mind. As she walked into her dorm room she realised that this was the best she'd felt in a long time.

It was time to move on.

 


	4. Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based around "I do".

He adjusted the mic in front of him as he settled more comfortably onto his stool. Clearing his throat, he squinted against the harsh stage lighting. The dingy bar was full to capacity but he couldn't see a single face. He was taking a risk, singing this song in a bar just outside of Lima. The odds were pretty good, or bad depending on how you look at it, that someone he knew was in that crowd.

"My name's Noah." He told the room, the use of his first name instead of his last an unconscious decision. "I used to live around here."

He was quietly tuning his guitar as he spoke to the bar.

"I came back for a bit to attend the wedding of an old teacher. Things were a bit crazy, I felt inspired. This one's new, maybe a bit rough but I hope you'll like it."

His fingers began to strum a tune that he'd already etched in his heart. He hummed lowly as he played the intro through a few times. It was hard to stay in the present; the moments that had inspired the song kept pulling him away.

_Puck leaned against the wall, invisible it would seem as the girls gossiped just feet from him. She looked good. No, she looked fucking perfect. What a stupid shade of pink for her to wear, but she owned it exactly the way she owned everything she wore. She looked different, clearly experimenting with her look. He missed her knee socks if he was being honest._

" _Do_ not  _sleep with him Berry." Mercedes scolded when Rachel had finished gushing alternately about Finn and Brody. "Your life is in New York now, and we both know that Finn's isn't."_

_Puck tuned out the words of Rachel's rebuttal, instead focusing on her beautiful mouth. His eyes trailed over her tanned cheeks and over her long hair. A warm-blooded male, his gaze naturally lingered on the cloth-covered areas that he was so fond of._

_She twitched as though she could feel his eyes on her. She paused and glanced around before finally catching sight of him leaning casually against the wall. He hid a smirk as she excused herself from Mercedes and strode over to him._

" _Hello Noah!" She breathed out happily, stepping into his arms and accepting a kiss on the cheek._

_He held her just a fraction too long but she didn't seem to notice or mind. When he released her she remained close and gazed up at him fondly._

" _You look very handsome tonight Noah." She told him, her eyes dropping to his chest as she straightened his tie._

_His own eyes closed for a fraction of a moment as he felt her fingers adjusting the flimsy swath of material. She smelled incredible; an intoxicating mixture of her usual cocoa body butter and a new burnt almond shampoo. He cleared his throat and took a half-step back as her eyes rose once more to meet his._

" _You look fucking gorgeous Rach. New York looks good on you." His words were confident even though his heart stuttered as a blush colored her cheeks. "I miss the knee socks though."_

_She brushed some hair behind her ear with one hand and smoothed out her dress with the other. He still had the old effect on her it would seem. His smirk turned into a wide smile as she bit her lip lightly._

" _Thank you Noah."_

" **It's hard for me to say what I want from You, I have had 22 years of trying to form the words that somehow might mean I am feeling** "

" _I'm sort of living with him right now. I decided to take the plunge."_

_He nodded as she wrung her hands unconsciously. She didn't love the guy, he was sure of it. He hadn't seen her with Finn yet but he was sure that his friend wouldn't allow her to leave without making some grand gesture._

_She was chewing that damn lip again and he was finding himself sufficiently distracted._

" **So many colors in this distraction, Brown hair makes her lips more red. Words would not describe what I'm seeing, I try to hold my tongue but it's useless."**

" _You really do look great Rach." The words were past his lips before he could stop them. She'd still been yammering on about Brody and his timing could not have been more awkward._

" _So do you Noah." Her brown eyes were wide as she smiled up at him. The air around them became charged as they held each other's gaze. Music flared in the other room and Rachel looked away. "I should really get back in there." Her words were an apology as she turned her back on him and hurried away._

_He was starting to wonder how many times he could watch her run away from him._

" **She makes my heart scream color. I know by now she should have found me out, whoa, whoa. And every sense I have has been exhausted, but color makes her smile."**

" _He's dating a_ sophomore _?" Rachel's tone was colored with disbelief as Kurt gossiped to her at the next table._

_Once more it would seem he was completely fucking invisible._

" _Yeah, she's really nasty too. Think early Quinn and Santana." Kurt announced, eyeing Kitty who was talking to Ryder across the room._

" _I'm sure he has a reason for dating her." Rachel replied. "Sure, she's a bit young but-"_

_He didn't hear the rest. He got to his feet and stalked over to where Kitty was standing. He pulled her onto the dance floor and did his absolute best to enjoy himself._

" **She's always waiting for me to speak, but all she hears is whitest noise. Though I may not communicate my heart, She knows the color I'm screaming."**

_Their eyes connect briefly as she dances with Finn and Puck with Kitty. She smiles brightly at him but his mouth refuses to lift. Finn's hands are all over her and Puck's having a hard time remaining in the room. Rachel's smile disappears slowly and her eyebrows start to furrow. Her eyes are searching his face, seeking something. His jaw clenches and with effort he turns his back on her and twirls Kitty to a patch of floor further away. As he dances he does his very best not to remember the color of her cheeks earlier._

" **She makes my heart scream color. I know by now she should have found me out, whoa, whoa. And every sense I have has been exhausted, nut color makes her smile"**

_Of course she caught the fucking bouquet. Who else would catch it? He knew that realistically everyone at this damn shindig was too young to get married but seriously, why did it have to be her? He could practically hear the stupid speech that Finn was writing in his head as Rachel sniffed the colorful bouquet._

**I feel it coming, I feel it coming  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming**

_Finn's eyes were all over her as she smiled and giggled with the girls surrounding her. Puck's fists clenched as she turned and smiled at his friend._

**I feel it coming, I feel it coming  
I feel it coming on, on, on**

_Their voices blended together and filled the building. He could still feel the sexual tension between the two of them with his back turned. He'd done his very best to not be within twenty feet of the two of them for the last hour. He knew just what kind of crap Finn fed her when he followed her out of the hall after the bouquet toss. He'd bet the words destiny and endgame had been used and Finn had probably pulled out a corny metaphor or ten._

_She should be smarter. She should have learned by now. He could hear it though, in her voice that she hadn't. She'd leave with Finn tonight, her boyfriend in New York and Puck himself, be damned._

" _I need a drink." He muttered to Kitty as he stalked away from her. The look on his face stopped the bartender short as he began to ask for his ID._

" _On the house, man."_

_Puck grunted his thanks to the bartender before downing the contents of his glass in one gulp._

" **Whoa, she makes my heart scream color, I know by now she should have found me out, whoa, whoa. And every sense I have has been exhausted, but color makes her smile."**

_His fingers gripped the tumbler tightly and he gasped as a knuckle popped. He'd watched several couples run from the room like the horny teenagers they were in the last two minutes. He'd done his very best not to notice the pink dress and black tux among that group. A hand clapped his shoulder as Sam Evans settled beside him at the bar._

_Puck glanced over at him as he motioned for another drink. Sam's eyes were understanding as he asked for a drink of his own. The two of them sat in silence for a while as the party died down round them. He didn't want pity and thankfully Sammy knew it. The silence was more soothing than the alcohol pumping through his system._

_Sam drained the last of his drink and thanked the bartender. He gave Puck a sad smile and shrugged before leaving to find Brittany._

" _You had enough yet?" The bartender wondered._

_Had he had enough yet? What a perfectly complicated question._

" _Yeah." He threw a tip on the bar as he rose to his feet. "I'm fucking done."_ For now.

" **Yeah, she makes my heart scream color, She should have found me out, whoa, whoa. And every sense I have has been exhausted, but color makes her smile."**

_They met in the foyer on his way out. Her walk of shame halted momentarily as the two of them stood there, staring at each other. Her hair was damp with sweat and her skin was still flushed. She was taking in his drunk, miserable state as he was assessing the evidence of her affair. Her mouth opened as if to excuse her behavior and he just couldn't deal with it. He shook his head and walked past her towards the door without a word. She was stunned for a moment but quickly caught up to him as he walked out of the hotel._

" _Noah, I-"Her words faltered as his feet stopped moving. "I-"_

_The irrational anger was bubbling up within him and he lost control for a moment as he spun on her. "You what, Rachel? You're a big girl. If you want to bed hop between your ex and the guy you're living with, do us both a favor and don't try to justify it."_

_She recoiled against his harsh words and her mouth twisted in anger as her eyes filled. "_ You're  _judging_ me _? You're dating a child!" She snarled and he almost smiled at the irony of her judging her replacement._

_Kitty was a pain in the ass. He didn't particularly enjoy her company but the process of making her come undone helped him forget about Rachel, even if only for an hour at a time. She was also nothing like the seething Brunette in front of him and that helped. A lot._

" _Who I date is none of your fucking business Princess. I don't want to hear about your shit and I won't tell you about mine." His jaw clenched around the toxic words that were fighting to escape._

" _Why are you being like this?" She demanded._

_The anger was instantly replaced by exhaustion. He gave her a sad half smile and sighed. "If you haven't figured it out by now, you're never going to."_

_Her mouth snapped shut. He stared at her beautiful, stunned face for a moment more before turning and walking away without another word._

_She'd called him several times the next day, and a few times every day since._

_He hadn't felt like answering._

" **She should have found me out."**

His fingers stilled on the strings of his guitar and he sat back and listened to the applause and whistles of the crowd. He flashed a false smirk before standing and striding offstage.

* * *

Blaine whistled through his teeth and shared a glance with Sam. Sam was shaking his head as he picked at the peanuts on the table in front of him.

"Kurt's been sure that they're secretly in love with each other but I guess I've been a bit oblivious to it all." Blaine yelled over the whining of the next singer.

Sam shrugged and took a sip of his soda. Blaine noticed Puck walking towards them with his guitar and raised a hand to call him over. Sam quickly grabbed his arm and turned his back to hide them from Puck's notice. Blaine watched in confusion as his friend stalked out of the building.

"Why did-?"

"He's been in love with her forever. And how many people do you think he's told about it? This was private. He wouldn't have liked to know we were here." Sam insisted.

Blaine contemplated his best friend's words and nodded. He grabbed his coat and followed Sam out into the parking lot.

"I won't say anything."

Sam nodded and the two of them drove back to Lima, both humming the tune that Puck had penned about the girl he loved the most.


End file.
